Sam Loomis
Samuel Myron "Sam" Loomis was a real estate developer and the husband of White Pine Bay resident Madeleine Loomis. While married he also has an affair with Marion Crane, which causes tension with Norman Bates. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the final season. Biography Season 5 Sam arrived at the motel looking for a room to rent to be told by Norman Bates that he could only book a room, which he did giving an alias. Norman gave him the key to Room #1 and when he checked in Norman went into the office, removed the painting from the wall, which revealed a large peephole and he spied on Sam having sex with an unknown person. (Dark Paradise) Sam met Madeleine and Norman in a coffee shop and revealed that he was visiting from Seattle where he worked. He later visited Norman at the motel and warned him not to breathe a word about his affair to Madeleine but Norman remained unfazed, even picking on him in front of an oblivious Madeleine and Joanne during their double date. (The Convergence of the Twain) While enjoying a rendezvous with Marion, he dodged her suggestion of marriage and said that White Pine Bay would not suit her. However, when she phoned him that evening following her encounter with the patrol officer, he told her not to meet at his house, lying that his roommate did not permit guests and he had debt problems. When he hung up, Madeleine asked who she was and he realized that she knew about his affair. (Dreams Die First) Sam went into the bathroom to escape Madeleine's yelling when Marion called him and turned on the water so Madeleine could not hear the conversion. Marion however heard Madeleine on the other end and became suspicious. Marion asked Norman for the address to Sam's home and subsequently learned about his marriage, refusing to believe it. Meanwhile, Sam and Madeleine continued to argue as Marion arrived and had her suspicions confirmed. Furious, Marion brandished a tire iron and vandalized Sam's car outside his home. Sam attempted to confront Marion but she drove away without a word. Sam tried to explain the situation to Madeleine who promptly splashed wine on him before locking him out of the house. A devastated Sam returned to the Bates Motel hoping to speak to Marion but finds out she has already left. Sitting in her room, he contacted Marion's phone and left a message. Norman noticed his arrival and exclaimed his hatred for him with "Mother". Deciding to wait for Marion to return, Sam removed his stained shirt and began to have a shower in the motel room. While showering Sam heard a noise, thinking it was Marion. With no response, Sam continued washing himself. Suddenly, Norman ripped the shower curtain away and began stabbing Sam in a rage. Sam tried to defend himself but was caught off guard too quickly and sustained several fatal blows before inevitably collapsing on the bathroom floor. (Marion) As a shocked Norman looked at Sam's corpse on the floor, "Mother" decided to clean the bathroom and wrapped Sam's body in the shower curtain. His body was disposed of down a well in the woods. (Inseparable) After his body was discovered in the well, the sheriff formally charged Norman with his murder along with those of Jim Blackwell and Audrey Ellis. (The Body) During Norman's preliminary hearing the court heard graphic details of how Sam met his demise. (Visiting Hours) Gallery Trivia *John Gavin portrayed Sam Loomis in the 1960 Alfred Hitchock film Psycho in which he was already divorced and owned the hardware store (which his wife Madeline runs in the series). *Just like his film counterpart, this portrayal has debt problems. *Sam is the first person that Norman has killed since discovering his creation of "Mother". *Sam's murder in the shower is a homage to the famous shower scene in the movie Psycho in which Marion Crane was stabbed to death by "Mother". Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters